X to Z
by booklover1598
Summary: Agent X and Agent Z are the world's deadliest, most elusive assassins. Thousands have died by their hands. Now, Cobra wants them under their control. G.I. Joe wants them behind bars. Either way, they lose their freedom. What happens when our two resident Ninja masters take a liking to the assassins. SExOC SSxOC
1. Chapter 1 Agent X

Bu-bump... Breathe in.

Bu-bump... breathe out.

Bu-bump...breathe in.

Click. Bang! I pulled the trigger of my sniper rifle just as my heart let out a slow, controlled breath. The bullet exploded from the barrel of the gun. I watched through my high-tech scope as it split through the air, two windows, a dry-wall, and through the temples of Senator Cole. Blood dribbled out of his nose before he fell onto his knees then on his side. People screamed and ran for cover. But I was already packed and disappearing through an air vent.

I dropped out of the ventilation shaft and into the parking garage as Z squealed to a stop, kicked the door open so I could leap in and close the door, then sped off.

"Thirty minutes, new record." Z grinned at me. I laughed as I placed my gun in the back seat in the hidden floor compartment that revealed itself when you pressed a button under the passenger seat, "Want to go get a drink, X?"

"Yeah, Z, let's go. I'm thirsty." I said as I pulled my visor and black mask off and shoved them into the glove compartment, soon my gloves and my utility belt joined them. I tossed my ammo pockets into the floor compartment before I closed everything and changed out of my black turtle neck shirt and into crimson camisole and a black leather bolero jacket. Z was already dressed in a teal crop top and a leather mini wrap skirt that fell just above her knee to hide her hunting knife with knee-high black combat boots.

I messed my short brown hair and applied some lip balm to my chapped lips.

"My cover's Jenny George." Z said glancing at a fake i.d. she pulled from the arm rest compartment. I snatched up one and read it.

"Mine's Tina Brown." I said as I slipped it into a wallet with five hundred dollars in cash. I also grabbed a credit card that matched with my i.d. I did the same with Z's and tossed the black pouch to her as we parked in front of the middle class bar. I noticed several cars right off the back belonged to Military boys, or girls. I shared a glance with Z before we slipped into character and walked into the bar.

There were ten nicely sized men all in fatigues. There were a few other people in the bar since it was six forty on a Saturday in Boston. There was small talk throughout the small joint. I leaned against the bar while Z slid onto a stool gracefully.

"Hello ladies, what can I do you for?" the bar tender asked as he set aside the glass he had cleaned out of sheer boredness.

"Two shot of vodka, the good kind." I said not even glancing at him.

"Dry sherry please." Z batted her eyelashes. The guy grinned slightly while he made our drinks. I downed my vodka and slid back to him. Z sipped her alcohol with a small, seductive grin. He slid me another, and another, and another. Then he went and served the army boys. When he got back he refilled my glass. I took my time in finishing it. I glanced over at Z to find that she was stoned. I sighed and dragged her out of the bar.

"Jeez, Z, you need to learn how to keep a sherry. I'm the one that's supposed to be stumblin' around drinking vodka." I grumbled as I pushed her into the back seat. I climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out a bottle of pills. Specially made for us by our employer. They helped take the edge off of the intoxication. It also worked better on hang overs than a boat load of Aspirin. I shrugged my jacket off and tossed it into the passenger seat. I peeled out of the parking lot and took a short cut to the private airport where our jet was waiting for the trip home.

I glanced at my rear-view mirror to find headlights closing in on us. My eyes narrowed to try and make out the vehicle, but the lights were too bright. Who ever was driving was either a total jerk, or was after us. I pulled a U-turn and decided to play chicken with the idiot. I turned my brights on and pulled down my sun shield to help with the glare. I managed to make out, would you believe it, a hummer. Not just ANY hummer. A MILITARY, high-tech Hum-V. There was a big, black body-builder of a man in the driver's seat with a smaller, but still quite buff, blonde man. Both dressed in army garb. I scowled and snatched up a random automatic six round hand gun and rolled my window down.

They ducked in time as my special made bullets shattered their wind-shield. They veered off to the right and I put the car into reverse and stepped on the gas petal.

"Wha'sss goin' on?" Z sat up moaning as I switched into second gear. I angrily tossed her the bottle of pills and she downed three with a large gulp of water.

"We've got some Military brats on our tail." I said as she ran a hand over her face, "Get changed, we're going to have to ditch the car. Get my gear, pack it in the bag."

"Shittles." she cursed as she changed into a black midriff tank, black leather pants, clipped her ammo packs on and her utility belt around her waist. She stuffed her feet into her boots. Then she popped the hatch open and armed herself with a few extra throwing knives, a bowie knife and stuffed my gear into a back pack, opting to carry my sniper rifle.

I glared up at the roof of the car when something landed on it, making a soft thump.

"I've got it." Z said with a grimace and stuck her torso out of the window. A couple of gunshots later she pulled herself back into the cab, "They've got a ninja, X!" she growled, "But he won't do much good now. He's lying on the side of the road."

"Good, that's probably the last thing we need, some fucking Zen master." I scoffed. I glanced back to see those annoying head lights again.

"Oh! That blonde guy's kind of cute, don't you think, X?" Z giggled winking at the blonde man who scowled.

"No, I'd like to chop his balls off and stuff them down his throat." I said flipping them off, "Hey, you didn't take out that bazooka yet, have you?"

"No."

"I love it when you procrastinate." I chuckled, "Shoot 'em down, Z."

"Sweet!" she giggled with child-like giddy. She loaded the massive gun up after putting it together, which took her ten minutes sadly. Z stuck herself and the gun out the window and took aim through the small sights. I smirked when the men's eyes widened and their jaws dropped, "Hold steady..."

She pulled the trigger and out shot the missile. The body builder jerked the wheel to avoid the oncoming bullet on steroids. I turned into the parking lot of the airport and didn't bother to put the car into park. We abandoned the vehicle and made a mad sprint for the prepped jet. That is, until a man dressed in what looked like a white gi dropped down before us. His swords brandished for all to see.

"I thought you took care of the ninja, Z!" I hissed in annoyance.

"I did! This isn't the ninja I was talking about, X." she shot back pulling out two bowie knives. I loaded a clip into one of my many guns.

"We can do this the hard way, or the painful way." I said, "But either way, you're not going to see the sunrise."

"Really? Well, I just want to offer you a job, is all." the man spoke up, his voice a deadly silk.

"Oh yeah, I've heard that one." Z rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Z." I hissed under my breath.

"Storm Shadow!" I took Z's back to cover a red-head lady, the blonde man, body builder, and a black dressed ninja.

"Was your ninja in black, Z?" I whispered.

"Yeah, he's here, isn't he?" she whined softly.

"Yup, and he brought friends."

"Well, Snowy here brought some friends, too."

"The more the merrier they say." I smirked.

"Yeah, so I've heard." she snickered, "You take Army Brats, I take wackos?"

"Deal, first one to the plane with the most fatalities gets out of chores." I grinned

"You're on." with that we attacked. I slid under Ninja Boy's legs hooking my hand on his ankle surprising him. I stood up and sent a round house kicked into Red's chest. Thick, dark-skinned arms wrapped around me from behind lifting me up off the ground a good foot. I grunted and slammed my heel into his crotch. He grunted and his arms loosened slightly, giving me the advantage. I jerked my arms out of his hold and wrapped my fingers around his thick neck, pressing my thumbs into his esophagus. He gagged and dropped me. I landed in a crouched and swept his feet out from under him.

I turned and took a fist to the face, sending me stumbling to the ground with a bloody nose. Blondie stood before me. I pushed myself up from where I was lying on the ground. I ducked under his kick and slammed my fist against his cheek. He stumbled back, but remained on his feet. I took the chance to send another punch at his open gut when a gloved hand grabbed my elbow. I turned and threw a punch at Ninja Boy who dodged it easily. I brought my knee up for a blow below the belt, but he blocked it with his free hand and hooked his foot behind my ankle. Slamming me down on the ground he sat on top of me with my wrists held above my head.

I struggled feebly against him, but it was no use. I couldn't head butt him, even though he was within reach, his visor would cause many issues for me.

"Get her in custody, Snake, we've got to deal with Cobra and get the other one." Blondie called, Ninja Boy nodded mutely and bound my wrists together. He blindfolded me and led me away from the sound of fighting. I was shoved into the back of the hummer, I think, and Ninja Boy added more restraints to make sure I wasn't going anywhere.

Oh, he's good. I thought to myself glumly. It's the death sentence for sure. I began to gnaw my lip when the sounds of explosions and gun fire got louder and more rambunctious. God, Z better get out of here, fast. I worked hard on the many restraints, but it was no good. By the time the Army Brats got back my wrists were drenched in blood and I was light-headed.

"I'll tend to her wounds." a woman sighed, probably Red. I held perfectly still as nimble hands began to poke and prod at my damaged wrists. She tenderly wrapped the wounds with makeshift bandages without taking off my restraints.

"We lost Cobra, they got the other girl." a man said, I couldn't tell who it was. Cobra...I know that name, it's a snake. It was also the name of a large terrorist group. They had Z, and the U.S. Military had me. I don't know who's the lucky one in this situation.

Well fuck.

**So...this is my new attempt at a G.I. Joe story! Please review! I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Agent Z

"Wake up." a deep, silky voice commanded. It was familiar. A man dressed in white popped into my mind. What's his face? Storm Snow...Shadow Storm? No. Storm Shadow! Yeah. I cracked an eye open and semi-glared at the handsome Asian man before me.

"Fuck off, Princess." I grumbled and rolled over onto my side. I yelped when I fell off the small bench that I had rested off.

"That's what you get for calling me Princess, Z" the man said as he leaned over and smirked at me.

"Nah! I meant to do that. Besides, the concrete floor is way more comfortable." I retaliated resting my head on my arms. He raised a brow but said nothing. Instead he looked up just as the door that I hadn't noticed opened and in walked the creepiest men I have ever seen and a seductress.

"Storm Shadow, I see our guest has awakened." said the smaller man with a piece of metal covering his face. The bigger man with an actual metal face moved to my right while the black-haired beauty to my left. They were blocking my escape. I wasn't stupid. I could easily take on the three newcomers and kick their asses with their own boots, but Stormy...well he was an entirely different story. He matched my skill and took it to a whole other level.

"All thanks to Snow White." I said mockingly. Storm showed no emotion to the jibe. Stupid ninja's no fun.

"Let us get acquainted, shall we?" Metal Mask said in his creepy hoarse voice.

"No...let's not." I said subconsciously scooting further away from the man.

"I am Cobra Commander."

"Good for you, can I go now?" I continued moving away from him, but he continued to approach me. I was finally backed into a corner. He towered over me, leaving no room for escape. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard spot. My animal instinct was telling me to attack, but I knew that Stormy would be on me in seconds of even making a jester in doing so. So what do I do? I sighed and stood up gracefully.

"What do you want from me? Someone dead, because I only work with my partner, X. No X, no Z, no dead body." I said straightforward.

"No no, my dear...well, yes. But I want your permanent residence here in Cobra, along with Agent X." Cobra Commander said, "I have spent a long time trying to find you and X. So have the Joes."

"The Joes? As in... a large group of people named Joe?" I said, hinting for some enlightenment.

"No, as in The G.I. Joes. A group of highly experienced and trained group of Military men and women. Our archenemies." Cobra said as he beckoned me to follow him out of the plain room. The others followed us as we traveled through the dark gloomy hallways.

"What if I don't want to work with you?" I asked, hoping that the worse wasn't that bad.

"You'll die, ultimately." he said without a second thought.

"Hmm, great options." I muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, and they are your only options." Cobra hissed, no pun intended. I blanked out while he went into some spiel about world domination through the technology of nanomites yadda yadda yadda, "...and you shall be there when we detain Agent X from the Joes."

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah...sure, whatever." I said snapping out of my reverie.

"Do you understand what I just told you, Agent Z, or do I have to explain it again?" Cobra said mockingly. I scowled.

"No, I understand perfectly, Commander." I said mockingly in return.

"Good, Storm Shadow, Baroness, go with her." Commander grunted before him and the big metal head man left with him. I turned to the dark-haired woman and Stormy.

"So...where are we going?" I asked. The woman, Baroness sighed in frustration while a small glint sparked in Storm Shadow's eyes. This was going to be interesting.

**Yay! I got it done! Pleas review! Um, Guest, hearts don't breath...but uh, I was showing that she was slowing her heartbeat by breathing technique and listening to her heart slow down so she can pull the trigger in between her heart beats for a more accurate shot. This science is truly amazing, look up sniper techniques.**


	3. Chapter 3 Agent X

I was sitting in a metal cell with only one entrance and exit. A metal door with a little slot and no inside handle. Fun. This was going to take a while before I could break out. And even if I did manage to escape the cell, they probably had cameras AND armed guards on the other side. I need Z for this, we always worked together. Always. If we were held together, which would be pretty stupid on the captors' part, we would make a plan. But most times we would be in separate places. So we always had a plan of action.

I sat on the lone bench and sulked for a good solid five minutes before I got up and knocked on the door. I waited for a few moments then kicked the door in annoyance when no one came.

"I have to go pee!" I shouted, "I'm not peeing in these pants, it's humiliating and they cost me five hundy!" the slot slid open revealing a set of eyes.

"You'll get your potty break in twenty minutes." a gruff voice growled. I jabbed his eyes out of anger. He lurched back with a yelp of pain.

"I'm not some goddamned man! I am a WOMAN! I can't hold it in." I complained.

"Soldier! If she needs a bathroom break, give it to her. You're her guard, not her master." someone barked farther away. The man grumbled something and entered the cell with me. He cuffed me and walked me out of the room. He led me down the hall then took a right and stopped in front of two doors with the common John and Jane signs. I pushed my way through the girl's bathroom without a second thought and fumbled to lock the stall door behind. I undid my belt and pants and sat down in relief.

Once I was finished I glanced around the bathroom in search for anything. I scowled when nothing, not even a vent came into play.

"Sons of bitches." I muttered before I stalked out of the bathroom to where my guards we waiting. A quick glance around and no camera was aimed my wait. I slammed my foot in Guard Jerk's groin and turned into a thigh hold on Guard Two's, effectively knocking him out. I made a bolt, but Mister Ninja Boy had to come to the rescue. I grumbled as he slung me over his back and carried me to my cell, "You know, you could at least give me some chance of escape! I'm not staying here, I will get out and when I do, I'll kill you first." I ranted as he led me into the cell and closed it behind him, "What are you doing? Are you going to try and rape me? I will castrate you with a dull bamboo spoon if you even think of that!"

He shook his head as he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. I huffed and sat on the bench glaring at him. Suddenly there was a tap at the door. It was a series of taps. I recorded it and watched as Red entered and traded places with Snake.

"I'll be out in an hour or so." she muttered to the ninja while two grunts brought in a table and two chairs. I cocked a brow. Interrogation. My favorite part of being a captured assassin. I watched as Red set a stack of files on the table and motioned for me to sit. I watched her with an impassive face.

"Take a seat, Agent X, or should I say Hannah Ryle?" she said. I remained stoic. I wasn't surprised that a secret government military base knew my real name. It's not like it was a secret, "Just sit down." I smirked on the inside as I sat down on the floor Indian style. She pursed her lips, just slightly, but enough for me to catch. She licked her lips, a sign that she was running out of options or she has really dry lips and she needs chap-stick.

She grabbed the first file on the top of the stack. She flipped it open and set out six different pages. I doubt that they were people I killed, I've killed more than six people, a lot more. I admit I was a little curious about what they were, but I wasn't about to give in to what she wanted.

"These are copies of blueprints and plans for new weapons. On one of these missions you obtained information on Military grade weapons that haven't been released to even the Military and we have recently taken one of the prototypes for these weapons off of an enemy. We want to know who you sold the information too and where we can find them."

I remained silent. I knew what she was talking about. Mission Imperial. Z and I used protocol XYZ. Z made a distraction, any distraction and I slipped in through the sewer lines, not fun but effective. Location was a hidden Military reserve in the Himalayan mountain range. Z played a wounded, disoriented mountain climber, easy to do. But we didn't sell any blue prints. We were there to obtain information on a general that we were targeting.

I stood and picked up one of the pages. I didn't even the guns in the picture. I looked at her, then back at the paper.

"I have no clue about what you are talking about. Yes we infiltrated a military base in the Himalayas, but to gain information on a potential target. Besides, if we got something like this, we'd keep it for ourselves. We have no use selling it to people who'll most likely kill our potential targets. That'd be millions of dollars in someone else's pockets. And Z likes her shoes." I said sitting in the chair across from her.

"How should I believe you?" she asked narrowing her eyes. I narrowed mine in return.

"I'm an assassin working for a company of retired mercenaries who pay me a million every kill I make. Why would I sell guns like these when it'd cost me in the next ten, fifteen years. I obtained information of a General Abernathy, who we didn't even kill when it turned out not to be him running the teen prostitution in China Town." I replied.

"So you're telling me that you didn't take this information and sell it." Red said leaning back, "But instead you stole information on one of the highest ranking generals in the military." and I'm out of the frying pan and into the fire. That little bitch.

"You faked it." I smirked, "Nice, no one has ever gotten that past me before. Congratulations, Red, you've mastered a seasoned assassin."

"Yes. Did you ever get the trafficker?" she asked, a spark of curiosity. I cocked a brow at her. They didn't know?

"Don't you do background checks on people I kill. Yeah, I've gotten hundreds of traffickers, rapers, down right dirty men with power. I got the guy today or yesterday." I said.

"The only people you've ever killed were politicians and high-ranking military men." Red said, not getting the picture.

"Yes, I have only killed politicians and generals." I said slowly as if I was talking to a child. It finally dawned on her.

"Oh..." she murmured.

"Yeah, oh." I said sarcastically. She licked her lips before packing all of her papers and retreated to the door where she wrapped her knuckles in that same pattern as before. The door opened and Ninja Boy traded places with her, "Now are you going to rape me?"

He shook his head no and stood in front of the door, arms crossed, like a statue. I kicked back and folded my arms across my chest and watched the ninja openly.

He was tall, six-foot, probably taller. He was...extremely well built. Not like Muscle Man from before, but, still scary in a sexy kind of way. If you find ninjas sexy, that is. Can't say that I don't. He wore nothing but black and dark grey. He had several weapons on his person and probably had twenty more hidden.

Some day. I thought to myself. I will kick your ass.

**Hehe, a little anger towards the AWESOMAZING ninja. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Agent Z

I was twitchy and nervous. Anxiety was getting the best of me for once and I did not like it. I've cleaned all twenty-six of my knives, twice, and replaced them in their scabbards and fiddled with my guns before returning them back to their holsters. I sighed and leaned back in my cushioned seat. We were still ten minutes from the drop zone. By we I meant Storm Shadow the Stiff, Baroness the Bitch, and Z (that's me) the Awesome.

Baroness has done nothing but glare at me, scoff at me, snort at me, and critique me. All I did was say she looked the part for the whore and she's been really mean to me ever since! It was a compliment. She didn't even have to change, she was already prepared for this mission.

Storm on the other hand had rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up obscuring his face except his eyes. Ever since then he has remained silent and still, sitting on the floor Indian style, meditating.

"We're nearing the drop zone, sir." the pilot drone said. Storm stood and pulled on the parachute before Baroness and I could react. I was next to pull on the annoying contraption.

"What? The bimbo can't fix her straps?" Baroness said in her snide German accent. I scowled at her before Storm Shadow blocked her from my view. He forced me to fully face him so her could fix my straps. I frowned in slight confusion, did he do this with all his co-workers, or just the women?

"Silence, Baroness, she had people who did this kind of thing for her when she was prepping for a mission." Storm chided. He glared at him and I could tell he was smirking under the white clothe.

"No I don't" I mumbled.

"Well, I do believe your partner did." he retorted, his dark brown, almost black eyes sparked with a challenge. I pouted,

"Stupid ninja." I muttered crossing my arms.

"We are over the drop, sir." the pilot called. Storm nodded and pushed me out the open door.

"Son of a Bitch!" I screamed in shock. I was upside down, facing the belly of the jet and watched as Storm and Baroness leapt out as well. I turned in midair and assessed my situation. I pulled the cord and winced as the parachute jerked me up. I watched as the trees grew closer and closer and then I was stuck. I was hanging from the tree, twenty feet above the ground and I sighed. I unbuckled myself and dropped down to the ground. I landed in a crouch and rolled forward before standing up and viewing my surroundings.

Storm Shadow landed beside me shortly after three minutes with Baroness following shortly after him.

"The base is five hundred meters to the east." Baroness said in her nasally German accent.

"They didn't notice us, right?" I asked, Storm shook his head.

"No, Cobra technology hid us from their heat radars, cameras, and our transportation is soundless. We were virtually invisible." he explained softly as he watched the underbrush we were hidden in. I nodded as Baroness pulled up a virtual, three-D map of the ventilation system of the military base that X was being held in.

The plan was that Baroness and Storm Shadow were going to make the distraction out front, while I slip through the back. Similar to the XYZ plan that X and I have used hundreds of times. I had it down by heart, the other two, not so much. They understood it perfectly, maybe even done something like it once or twice, but now is not the time for Master and Student.

"Make a big distraction, one that looks like it wasn't intentional. We don't want them to figure out that I'm here." I explained to them, "Make it look like you were trying to get in yourself."

"Easy, you go, start now." Baroness snapped at me. I glared at her before I nodded to the white ninja and disappeared with my map of my entrance. I made my way around the base a good three hundred yards for safety measures before I made the plunge. I found the small air duct that fed fresh mountain air into the three hundred square miles of under ground base. I did two quick scans for cameras. Bingo, to the far left was a camera. It was still for a solid minute before make a slow turn towards my direction. I dodged into cover and watched from behind a large boulder as it aimed in my direction.

Great, now I had to wait a minute, maybe more for the camera to turn away so I can make it to the other side of it without being caught. I sat there and watched like a hawk for it to move. The minute passed once more before it turned. It was half way turned when I burst from the behind the rock and made a run for it. It was twenty yards away and I reached it just as it stopped in a new angle. I stood under it and studied the wires running from the camera head. I had to pinch the right one so that the image would freeze, maybe for less than thirty seconds, but that's all I needed.

Sound. Power. Video feed! I scored as it was the middle wire. I scaled up the tree and pulled out three bobby pins from my bun and fixed them around the wire. I had some time. I sprinted away, still avoiding the camera just in case, and began working on the vent. I pulled it from the ground and slid into the hole carefully. I pulled the lid back over it and then marked it with a blade of grass.

I pulled up the three-D map and studied where I was. I was four feet from the next air vent that would drop me into a room. I need to find the right room where X was. There were fifty-two vents all together that I had to check. I pursed my lips and started my way towards the first vent. I peeked through. Control room with a blonde man working on a white machine.

"I don't know what you got into Hound, but please stop. I can't keep doing this while its my shift." the man groaned. Suddenly Red from before entered the room.

"Did it happen again?" she asked chuckling, "You've got to keep a hold on Hound, High Tech."

"I know, Scarlet, but I don't know where he gets into it!" High Tech exclaimed. I decided to move on. I slid on to the next twenty-three vents. All either sleeping quarters, empty offices, a few armories, nothing special. Then I stumbled upon something. It was a dark room, Japanese style. It was empty except for a stand with two very nice looking katanas. They looked like Storm Shadow's set that he carried with him. There was a door, light filtered out from under it along with steam and the sound of running water. Someone was still here. I bit my lip, should I? No. Will I? Yes.

I removed the vent silently after I checked making sure that the owner of the room was in the bathroom. I lowered myself onto the table before I clambered down silently and snatched up the swords before I scrambled back up into the vent. I replaced the vent and screwed it back into place.

I continued on. Until I passed a vent that led to the hallway. I caught two voices, distinctly male.

"Little bitch nearly choked me to death." Someone muttered.

"Crazy psychopath, we were lucky Snake Eyes was around." another grumbled back I peaked through the gaps and watched as two soldiers standing in front of a door with a small slot and a heavy-duty knob. Bingo, they've got to be talking about X, I've only ever heard of one prisoner described like that. I crawled until I came to the next vent, my hopes where up a little too high though, and they plummeted like I did when Storm pushed me out of the jet.

It was an empty office like all the others. I backed up to the vent once more and glared at the gossiping soldiers. Suddenly, there was an explosion. I braced myself against the vent shaft's walls.

Red lights flashed and the hall was cleared in under a minute. I glanced down the hall and then dropped from the vent, leaving the swords in the vent. I made quick work of the lock and opened the door. X looked up from her relaxed spot on the bench.

"Took you long enough." were the first words out of her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, into the vent, now." I said glancing around. She jumped up and slid in and I followed quickly placing the grate over its place.

"Where'd you get these? Ninja Boy had these with him all the time." X stated as she held the swords up.

"I stole them from his room while he was showering, now move. Go straight, take a left, then we're out." I said. She nodded and started forward. We hurried on, keeping a careful distance from each other so the vent didn't collapse on us. It wasn't long before we finally made it. X kicked the grate off and flung herself out. We hit the ground running, not stopping.

"What now?" she called over her shoulder. I grinned, we escape while Stormy and Baroness cover us. But we don't go home with Cobra, no, not ever.

"We run and don't look back!" I cackled.

**I hope you liked it! Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5 Agent X

It's been a year since the whole incident with G.I. Joe and Cobra. But, we've by past that now, and Interpol has kept us busy.

"Z, hurry up. Ten minutes on the clock." I tapped into the com link. We were on our tenth mission since Interpol let us back into the field.

"I'm hurrying, yeesh! I'm almost to the drop zone." she replied back agitated. Damn, I was no where near the drop zone.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked my little stolen car, flipping it over. It rolled several times before crashing to a stop from a tree. I groaned in pain as blood dribbled down my neck from the base of my skull.

I dragged myself out of the destroyed vehicle, and managed to stand up. My head was spinning, and my body screamed in protest as I began to walk. I pressed the com link to warn Z when pressure was applied to my neck.

I whimpered in pain before I fell unconscious. What the fuck.

**I know, I know, it's short! Really short, but, I was pestered into it, so now I will make you suffer! Not really, this will lead into another short chapter in Z's POV, how she gets captured. So, please hold on as I write that chapter, which might be a little longer. I don't know when I post it, but I will get it to you as soon as I can. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Agent Z

I winced as the sound of tearing metal blared through my com link. I tapped the earpiece desperate to get a hold of X.

"X? X!" I badgered, but nothing replied. I was at the drop zone, and I couldn't help but feel like this was all a set up.

I unsheathed my large hunting knife and crouched low, preparing for a fight. The only sound through the forest was my ragged breathing and my raging heartbeat.

"I know you're there. Come out and fight like a real man." I called softly, just in case no one knew I was hear. I spun at the sound of rustling leaves, only to find that it was a rock. My eyes widened, how could I fall for such an old school trick? I felt the cool edge of a blade press against my exposed neck.

"Drop the blade, Z." an all too familiar voice said calmly.

"Fuck you, Snow White." I snapped at him. "Like Hell am I going back to Cobra."

"No, not Cobra, we're going to Joe base camp." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you can't make me do another mission for Cobra. I'll kill myself first." I grumbled. He sighed in exasperation.

"No, we're going back to Joe base with you as my prisoner." Whoa. Hold your horses, what the hell is going on?

"Huh?" I grunted as he gripped my wrist, forcing me to drop my favorite blade. "Hey, pick that up! I worked hard to get that knife in perfect condition!"

"Hush, I work with the Joes now, I'll explain later. Come on." he grunted as he kicked my knife up into his free hand, while the other restrained me easily. Which pissed me off. I squirmed all the way there. Three times he dropped me on 'accident.'

"Oof!" I grunted. Make that four. Douche Bag.

**Yaay! I know, but last chapter I said this one would only be a little bit longer. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Agent X

When I came around I found myself staring at a bright, white light.

Hospital was the first thing that came to mind. But the smell wasn't sterile enough. It still had a hint of bleach and other cleaning supplies, but it wasn't as strong as the average hospital. I hissed as a sharp pain sliced through my temples.

I reached up to feel sticky blood seeping from a cut across my forehead. My head was pounding, my shoulder was numb, and something kept poking me. Can't I just die in peace?

"Mmm, stop it." I slurred swatting at the pesky hand that was poking me. "I want to die allloonnne!" I moaned. I hissed when I breathed in to deeply, disturbing an injured rib. I peeked to my left to see a familiar black clad figure. "Ugh! You." I grunted as I tried to push myself up. Snake Eyes pushed me back onto the stiff cot. "You're going to rape me this time, aren't you?"

His shoulders shook violently as he shook his head no. I scowled as he silently laughed at me.

"Stupid ninjas." I muttered under my breath. He signed to me.

'Stupid assassins.' I scowled even more and glared at him as he continued to laugh at my expense.

"Put me down! Stupid asshole!" My lips twitched slightly when I heard Z's familiar screams of anger, outrage, and downright defiance.

"If I do you'll just run, Z, it would be pointless on my part." A haughty voice reprimanded her. Sounds like Whitey.

"I don't give a fuck!" Z snapped back. I snickered. Only she could come up with the weakest comebacks.

"Z! Come save me! A ninja's gonna RAPE MEEEE!" I screamed out. Silence answered me.

"What the hell are you talking about? I know you'd let him take you! Don't lie!" Z replied. I scowled as her snorty laugh filtered into my tent.

"Bitch. I bet you like Snow White toting you around like a used accessory!" I shouted back. I grinned when Z's vile mouth came into play as a man clad in white entered out tent with a very pissed Z bent at the waist over his shoulder. He set her on the ground pushed her onto the cot next to my and hand cuffed her there.

"Shut up." He snapped at her. She squirmed and tried to break out of the handcuffs, but it was no use, seeing as they were high-tech.

"Fuck you!" I bit my lip as I watched Stormy's face changed from agitated to absolutely pissed off to impassive. Z shrank away from him and Snake stepped back closer to me. Shit was about to go down.

"I just might let you, Agent Z. If you didn't have such a large and annoying mouth." I barely caught what Storm Shadow hissed in Z's ear. But, I hid my grin as Z paled and her eyes hardened. She was pissed and scared. With that the white ninja turned and exited the tent. Snake shook his head and followed the man out.

I eyed Z as she glared at her fisted hands.

"You like him, don't you?" I whispered with a knowing smirk. Her head shot up and she laid her flaming eyes on me.

"I'll admit that when Snake Eyes rapes you." she snapped. I shot her the bird and laid back down to go to sleep. Z got the message and laid down as well to rest. Tomorrow Y will hopefully realize that our mission was jacked.

**Alrighty! I've given you some time that probably annoyed you. But, now you get to ponder over who Y is! XD I hoped you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long!**


	8. Chapter 8 Agent Y

I stared at the wreckage of what was once my favorite jeep. X was is in so much trouble. I grumbled under my breath and made my way to the ruined vehicle to see if the assassin was even alive. And, lo and behold, the only sign of life in the cab was smeared blood across the top of the wheel and some bloody shards of glass.

Not enough was lost to kill a ten year old, but X was probably unconscious for quite a bit. The only thing that bugged me was that the blood was dried. She had to of been moved just after the accident.

So, now I had two missing agents. Interpol won't be happy about this. I scowled and pulled out the specially designed GPS system that was hooked up to the trackers in every agent for Interpol from lowly thieves, to high paid mercenaries, assassins, and spies. I typed in the pass code for X and Z and then the location code for myself.

Two red dots and a green dot appeared on the screen of my Android. They were no more then ten clicks north of my location. I started forward through the underbrush of the forest. At any minute their captors would start moving, and then I'd have to call in back up, and that is like admitting defeat in my books.

It took me most of the afternoon to reach X and Z's location, and by the time I did the soldiers were packing up their equipment. There was only one tent, that was where my agents had to be. Outside of the tent was a man in white signing swiftly to a man in black. The ninjas that Z and X faced off a couple weeks ago. But, Z had said that the white ninja Storm Shadow was part of the terrorist group Cobra. So what was he doing here with the G. ?

I wasn't going to stick around and ask him though, I had to get two Interpol agents out of this stupid rookie situation. Man, they were so in for it when I get my hands on them. I tucked my wavy red hair under a black cap and went about pulling a high tech infiltration suit. I called it the Shadow Suit.

I stuck to the shadows that were made by the setting sun as I snuck my way to the tent, that was now standing alone in the midst of the armored trucks, and would soon be taken down. It wasn't long before I had managed to make it to the back side of the tent, opposite of the ninjas, who were still conversing with their hands.

I slid under the fabric wall and crawled to where Z was hand cuffed to the cot she was lying on. I used magnetic lock picks to un-cuff her and she rolled off the stiff bed silently. I handed her one of the extra Shadow Suits I carried and she helped me put X in it, seeing as she was out of it. Not that I'm surprised. From the looks of things she took a much worse beating then what I had estimated.

She had a three inch long gash across the back of her head with stitches in it. She's lucky they didn't shave her hair of to do it, too. I covered her mouth as she started to moan. That jolted her awake. She relaxed immediately when she realized it was Z and I. She pulled on the hooded mask to the suit and we made our escaped.

And that is how we ended up in the back of a military truck, suits apprehended, and our arms and legs cuffed away from each others, and watched by the ever grumpy Storm Shadow and his silent friend Snake Eyes. I glared at Z and X with a spiteful hatred of the two.

Z actually had the respect to look guilty, and X was just a stubborn bitch that glared at me like it was my fault we got caught.

Let's go back a little.

Just as we were about to make it to the cover of the thick, dark forest, Z stumbled into X and made the brunette run into a tree, making her moan involuntarily in pain. This small moan alerted the ninja and after a fruitless, and rather shameful battle on mine and Z's part, since X was knocked unconscious.

They toted us back and made me strip for some red headed slut that watched me like a hawk as I changed from the Shadow Suit, which was the only thing I was wearing other than underwear and a bra, into fatigue pants and a white wife beater.

When they learned that my boots had built in weapons, they forced me to wear a pair of smelly hiking boots that were ten sizes to big and slid off my rather tiny feet even as I shuffled along.

Z and X only had to remove the SS since they wore it over their original clothes, the bitches.

I should have called for back up. Oh, how stupid I was.

**Thank you for your reviews! Please continue with constructive criticism like what One Lie At A Time did for me! Special thanks to you! Here's a cookie! (::) Please review! I hoped you enjoyed! So, now you know who Y is! YAY!**


End file.
